BeyBlade Metal Fury
by Nile.Befall
Summary: Doji is trying to take over the world but can Gingka and friends stop him him on the way they meet new friends and face danger.
1. Chapter 1

BeyBlade Metal Fury (This is all fan made :)

Hikaru was in her garden watching the stars when she saw not one but 4 shooting stars one landed into her bey while the others went else where. "WHAT WAS THAT" she yelled looking at bey witch was sparkling. She pick it up it was a Jade Aquario. "Wow" she smiled as she looked at the stars. The next Day Kyoya woke up he had a fang Leone, he happen to look over at Yu who was sleeping he also had a new bey it was a mad Libra. "Yu wake up" he said as he shock him "What...Yoyo" Yu said as he rubbed his eyes.

Kyoya showed Yu the Mad Libra. "WOW AWESOME YOYO THANKS FOR THE NEW BEY" yelled Yu as he woke the whole house up. Ka looked at kyoya "Kyoya and Yu its 7.45am" he said as he looked at them both. Yu smiled "WELL LOOKIE KA, YOYO GOT ME A NEW BEY" Yu screamed as he jumped in the air. Ka looked at it "A mad Libra" he smiled as he looked at Yu and petted his head. Yu smiled and got dress "COME ON WE HAVE TO SHOW GINGKI" shouted Yu as he bounced on Kyoya. Kyoya got dressed as well "Well if that's the case I'll race you" he kyoya as he started running in the house. "HEY WAIT FOR ME" said Yu as he ran after him. Ka sighed "No running in the house" he said as he went back to bed. They both ran and saw Kenta and Benkai "KENCHII LOOK I GOT A NEW BEY ITS A MAD LIBRA" Yu said as he was so happy.

Kenta smiled and looked at Yu "WOW awesome, me and benkai had a bey battle it was amazing you should've off seen it" Kenta smiled. Benkai hugged Kyoya "I MISSED YOU KYOYA PAL" he shouted and hugged kyoya who was kicking his feet. "Hey...me and...Yu are...off to see Gingka" he said as he puffed and panted. Yu smiled and ran on to Gingka house "BYE KENCHII, BYE BEN BEN BYE YOYO" shouted Yu as he smiled. Kyoya smiled "COME BACK HERE OR ELSE" shouted Kyoya as he ran into Gingka. Yu smiled as he laughed "YOYO, GINGKIE ARE YOU OKAY" laughed Yu.

Gingka helped Kyoya up. Kyoya looked "Thanks buddy, oh yeah Yu has a new bey" Kyoya said as he smiled. then they saw Hikaru running "Guys look i have a Jade Aquario" she said as she smiled, she held her bey witch was glowing purple. end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

That Night Gingka, Kyoya and Yu were watching the Stars in the Heavens. "Yoyo what do you think the stars are" Yu asked the Lion blader. Kyoya sat up "Well i dont know really kid even if i did" Kyoya sighed looking at them again.

Gingka smiled "Maybe we should ask Ka" Gingka smiled as he got up. Kyoya got up and walked with Gingka but yu just stayed looking at the stars. "Yoyo do you think my brother is looking down at me with my bey battles" Yu said as tears fell from his eyes. Kyoya sat by Yu "Yu even tho im not your brother you can call me brother if you want to" Kyoya said Kindly as he help Yu up.

That night Ka told Gingka, Kyoya and Yu about the stars. "a mountain called Mist Mountain is a blader called Dynamis he knows about the heaven and stars, his the best to ask" Ka said as he looked it up on the laptop.

Hikaru smiled "what about Team Desert Blaze" she asked hiding the fact that she met Dynamis. Ka smiled "You know about them huh" he said as he smiled and looked at her. Gingka looked at Hikaru "WHO ARE THEY ARE THEY STRONG" he smiled. Hikaru sweatdrop "Gingka i have not battled them" she said as she was getting annoyed with him.

Ka looked "Yes but listen to this" he said looking at Gingka and Hikaru "Team Desert Blaze are the strongest team after battling Team StarBreaker" he said looking. Kyoya and yu were shocked "SAY WHAT" shouted Kyoya as he got angry.

Yu smiled "No one can beat Yoyo" yu smiled as he foled his arms. That night when they were sleeping Hikaru was doing research on Mist Mountain. "Hmm Dynamis im coming back" she said as she closed the laptop for the night. The Next Day Yu was Training to come strong like Team Desert Blaze "302..303...304..305" he counted as he done press ups.

Kyoya smiled as he put books on yu back. "thats how you get stronger" he said as he folded his arms. Benkai was shocked "Umm kyoya pal are you sure this is aloud" he asked. Kyoya smiled at Benkai "Oh come on benkai the kid wants to be more strong" he said as he put another book on yu back. Benka pushed kyoya to the floor and sat on Kyoya back.

"See Yu buddy leave this to me" Benkai said giving yu the thumbs up. Kyoya tried doing press up but benkai was to heavy for him. "AHH" screamed kyoya as yu and kenta laughed. End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

In the Busy airport of the USA a team was waiting for the plane to come in. "Dont blame me Jack it was nile" moaned Damian. Jack held nile in his arms "You fed him the beef burger last night" Jack said as he patted Damian's head. Zeo and Toby laughed at the scene that Jack and Damian were making. Nile looked down and smiled at Toby. Masamune came running in "GUYS WAIT HOLD ON WHY NOT LET ME BATTLE TEAM DESERT BLAZE" Masamune smiled and stood on a chair and shouted. Zeo looked "Masamune we are a team thats why we are all going to battle" Zeo said as he smile and sat by Toby. In Japan Yu rolled over in his sleep and smacked Kyoya on the head.

"Gah" Kyoya yelled as he looked at Yu trying not to lose his temper. Kyoya turn on his side again and then Gingka hit Kyoya in the knee. "IVE HAD IT WITH ALL THE HITTING" he screamed loud to wake Hikaru, Gingka and Yu up. Yu yawned "Yoyo you are silly" yu said as his head hit the pillow. Gingka hugged Pegause "Night night" he smiled and fell asleep. Kyoya stormed downstairs to sleep on the couch. Hikaru was still reading about the mist Mountain. Kyoya walked in the door and turn the light off. "HUH WHAT..kyoya" she said as she turn the lamp on. Kyoya relaxed on the on the couch. "Night Hikaru" he said as he fell asleep. Starbreaker landed in Arabia where Team Desert Blaze were based. "Its so hot" moaned Jack as he fanned himself his zeo pony tail. Damian and Toby walked on ahead when a poster stop them.

"Hey Damian that kid" Toby asked. Damian looked at the poster and then at Nile "Its nile" Damian looked. Zeo and Jack looked at the poster "Reported missing last seen in the market" Zeo read out. Jack shrug and pulled the others "Lets go we have a battle" he smiled as he pulled them all. "Ow..ow..Jack..Stop..pulling" said Toby as he was calm. Team Desert Blaze were training the dust was flying everywhere. "ITS THEM" nile shouted as he was happy. Jack hand covered Nile's mouth "Hush" he said as he smiled. Zidane looked round and saw No one there. "Gasur, Karte stop" he said as he put his bey in his launcher and walked behind the rock "LET IT RIP" he yelled making Star Breaker run. Masamune grab his bey and launcher and launched it at Zidane's bey. Zidane gasp "GO NOW CRUSH IT" Zidane looked and called out to his bey.

Karte looked at them "Both strong bladers" he smiled. Gasur looked at Star Breaker "Zidane Stop" he called out to his mate. Karte looked at Gasur and then at Star breaker. "NILE" the team called out. Star Breaker looked at Nile "You know them" asked Damian. Toby looked at team desert blaze "How do you know him" he asked. Nile hugged Zidane's leg and smiled. "You see Rago" Gasur said. Zeo looked "Rago..who is he" he asked stupidly. Karte smiled "Its Nile uncle" Karte smiled and patted Nile's head. Gasur smiled "We better be heading to the match now lets go and we will tell you then" Gasur smiled and walked to the match with Team StarBreaker. At the Match both teams went to their sides of the battle.

"Who's up first" Damian said as he smiled and ate a hot dog. Toby was looking up on his laptop. "Who ever it is be careful Two of us will have to fight Zidane and Karte together" Toby said as he showed them the info on his laptop of Team Desert Blaze. Masamune smiled "I can win this battle with my eyes closed" he smiled and held striker and Jack butted in "I can win this battle with out talking" Jack smiled and looked at Masamune. Masamune smiled "Take it me and you will battle Karte and Zidane" he said. Damian looked at them both "Do ask me first" he said as he sat by toby. Zeo held nile "I agree with Damian" he said. The match was starting the crowds went wild. "HERE WE ARE WITH OUT VERY OWN TEAM DESERT BLAZE" shouted the Arabian DJ as the crowd screamed "AND ALL THE WAY FROM THE USA IS TEAM STAR BREAKER" he said as he looked at them. "Good luck guys" Damian said as he patted Jack and Masamune shoulder. Masamune and Jack smiled and walked to the Stadium. Zidane and Karte walked to the Stadium as well "Karte did you think they took him" he asked. Karte shook his head "Well Gasur said he saw the battle with Team Japan it was that Tsubasa guy who threw him off the team, then when nile battled him alone Tsubasa eagle threw nile to the floor" Said Karte.

Gasur looked at the laptop he had "Cycnus is rago their" he asked as he spoke to himself. Cycnus shook his head "His still on one of his moods, after nile went missing" Cycnus sighed. Gasur looked at him "alright i will bring my team down after the battle" he said about to log off. "Alright good luck" Cycnus smiled and locked off. Zeo looked at masamune and Jack's battle "COME ON" he yelled Toby type away on his laptop "MASAMUNE STOP" he yelled. Masamune looked "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LOSE" he yelled back. Toby ran to him "look Striker has took alot of damage" he said as he pointed. Masamune looked at the laptop and smiled but when Masamune bey shot into Toby's laptop and broke the screen. "STRIKER" cried Masamune as he picked it up. Jack look "LEAVE IT TO ME" he smiled as he looked at befall and pointed "BEFALL THE RIPPER" he called out as it knock Karte bey out. "KARTE AND MASAMUNE ARE SLEEP OUT ITS DOWN TO ZIDANE OR JACK WHO WILL WIN" the DJ called out. it was getting lighter in Japan and hikaru turn the tv on to see Team Desert blaze and starbreaker battle. "Wow both teams are strong" she said to herself.

end of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Beyblade metal fury chapter 4

Yu was sitting under a tree with Kenta while watching Kyoya and Gingka battle when Gingka's bey started Glowing. "Say what" Kyoya asked as his eye widen. Gingka picked up Pegause and held it "Hmmm lets show my dad" he said as he walked off while looking at his bey and went into a tree.

"Your bey was glowing you say" Ryo asked at he looked at the kids. Ka did some test "Gingka is a Legendary Blader" he said handing the bey back to Gingka. Kyoya pushed Gingka out the way "BIG BRO could you look at leone please" Kyoya smiled and handed Leone to Ka. Ka shrug and ran another test.

Yu and kenta looked up "Legendary blader you say" asked Kenta as he looked up. Ryo nodded "I dont know what they are" he said as he looked out the window.

Mean while at the Air port Hikaru was catching a plane hoping to go to Mist Mountain. "Hmm i should take the later plane" she said to her self.

Meanwhile in the desert both teams were resting. "What made you come here" asked Gasur. Damian smiled "we wanted a rematch" he said kindly. Karte smiled "we train everyday of the week" he said as he got up. Nile looked "what kind of training" he asked. Zidane looked "our beys crush rocks and work on sand" he said telling the lil child.

Toby smiled "wow do you train with" he asked "yeah who teaches you" asked Zeo. the three Desert Blaze looked at each other. "You wanna know" ask Zidane as he sat back down. "Well yes" Jack smiled. Karte and Gasur sighed "Its Rago" Karte said. Zidane pointed to the jungle "He makes cures for ill people you see the smoke that where he lives" he said.

Gasur looked at Nile "Since nile was to believe to be kidnapped he has never been the same" Gasur told Star Breaker. Nile smiled and jumped out of Jack's arms and ran into the jungle.

They all sweat drop but Damian ran after him. "I'll get him" he yelled.

Ka came back with the second test and Kyoya was the Second legendary blader. "OH YEAH NUMBER 2" Kyoya said rubbing it in Gingka face.

Yu laughed while kenta shock his head. That Night Hikaru made it at her Destiny. "Who is the one to make it this far" a voice said. Hikaru looked around to see no one there "Who that" she asked. "The one who guards the Mountain" the voice said again.

Hikaru looked and step futher but slip down a hole and fell on a blader called Zidane. "IM SORRY" she said as she got up. Zidane help her up "Its alright why were you at mist Mountain" he asked. Hikaru looked "Well i met him awhile ago" she said calmly. Zidane sat with her "No blader has ever gone their" he said as he looked at her.

Hikaru looked at Zidane "Why is that" she asked looking confused. Zidane looked up "Its something to do with a man name Pluto and Doji, they trick bladers they make out they are Dynamis" He said.

Hikaru looked up and walked back up there. Zidane looked up "Hey where you" he asked but Hikaru cut him off. "Im going back" she said as he smiled.

End of part 4


End file.
